


És ha elfognak, szúrd a szívembe ezt a karót

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gore, Gór - olvasd saját felelősségre, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Undeath, Secret Crush, The Death Cure Spoilers, This is Bad, Translation, Vampire Turning
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Newt meghal. És nem hal meg.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 3





	És ha elfognak, szúrd a szívembe ezt a karót

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/gifts).
  * A translation of [And if they get me take this spike to my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184870) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



Egy tőrrel a szívében hal meg, hideg fém vág keresztül a lázas húson.

A sötétség nem jön azonnal. A fájdalmas dolgok hamar érnek véget gyorsan. A fém harapása megállítja a szívét, de a vírustól megkergült agya ezt még nem vette észre egy pillanatig - már most halottabb mint élő már. Szóval egy pillanatra a becsavarodott őrület köde felemelkedik az agyáról, és megad Newtnak egy utolsó, néhány másodpercnyi békét. 

A világ megáll és lefagy egy pillanatra, most először hónapok óta, ahogyan a mindent - a menekülésüket a VSZTT elől, a fertőzés elől, a versenyt az idővel, hogy megmentsék Minhot - erőszakkal állít meg a közelgő halál. Milyen kár, hogy nem tudja kiszuszogni magát most, hogy már nem kell tovább futnia. De egy szúrt seb a mellkasodba bizony ezt teszi vele.

(Azt beszélik, hogy mielőtt meghalsz, az egész életed lepereg a szemed előtt. Napok, hetek és hónapok a Perzseltföldön, emlékek, amelyet már elégetett lázas émelyetében a Kitörés, és semmi más. Micsoda pocsékolás.)

Ki akarja nyújtani a kezét, letörölni a vért Thomas arcáról, és el akarja mondani neki, hogy minden rendben lesz - de soha sem tudna neki hazudni és a vére nehéz a mérgező vérétől és a teste nehéz, mintha csak a bőre ólomból lenne, és teste hidegbörtöne a földhöz szegezi őt. Olyan nehéznek érzi magát, és ahogyan a tüdöjében felgyülemlő folyadéktól fuldokolni kezd, azt gondolja, talán ilyen lehet fuldokolni.

Talán fuldoklik. Mi fogja először megölni? A vér a torkában vagy a tőr a szívében?

(Thomas sír, legalább is azt hiszi, az alapján, amit fel tud fogni. Látja, hogy mozognak az ajkai, de egy hangot sem hall, mindent elnyom a saját szívének nevetségesen makacs, dobogó hangja - nem állt meg az meg?)

Newt kinyitja a száját, de csak véres bugyogás tör fel a torkából, vér és az Isten tudja csak, hogy még mi csöpög le az állán és rájön, hogy itt van vége - így fog meghalni, saját vérétől megfulladva, képtelenül kimondva utolsó szavait - és az őrület itt átveszi felette az irányítást, és ő pedig belezuhan a sötétségbe.

Egy tőrrel a szívében hal meg, és Thomas kezével a mellkasán, ami melegséget ad neki a csontfagyasztó hideg ellen.

~~~~~~

 **De van valami, amiről nem tudtak:** a Kitörés egy vírus, így természeténél fogva mutálódig.

 **De van valami, amiről nem tudtak:** a Kitörés egy láz, és annyit tehetsz, hogy megvárod, melyik ég ki előbb: az elméd, vagy a vírus.

 **De van valami, amiről nem tudtak:** nem az immunitásról szól, hogy ki éli túl - a kitartásról és állóképességről.

 **De van valami, amiről nem tudtak:** akár immunis akár nem, mindenki inkább elfogadna egy golyót a fejébe vagy egy tőrt a szívébe, mint sem hogy kereszül menjen az Átváltozáson. Hiszen az gyakran végződik félkészen és abnormálisan, megnyomorítva áldozatát.

 **De van valami, amiről nem tudtak:** elvétették a szívét.

~~~~~~

A város romjai között ébred fel.

Lassú az ébredése, visszatér és elveszti öntudatlan állapotát a láz ködében. Lehetetlen megmondani, hogy nappal van e vagy éjszaka a füst miatt, ami a város ege felett gomoly, eltakarva teljesen az eget és Newt kábult állapotában csak élvezi, ahogyan a keze alatt fekvő homok dörzsöli a bőrét. Órák, napok - lehetetlen megmondani, mióta feküdt ott. Lassan, fájdalmasan lélegezve, küzdve minden lélegzettel a mellkasába lévő szörnyű fájdalom ellen.

Lassan, őrületbe kergetően fájdalmasan, de felemeli az ujjait is zsibbadt ujjait a tőr nyele köré fonja. Mélyre szívja az összes levegőt, amire csak képes, majd megacélozza magát és húzni kezd. A penge belemar a húsába, és belevág egyik bordájába is, mire sikerül kihúznia. A keze visszazuhan a földre, a tőr csattanva esik a talajra és Newt pedig zihál a fájdalomtól és a tüdeje végre elég nagyra tud tágulni ahhoz, hogy így tegyen. A legevőnek hamu és por íze van. 

Nehéz elhinni, hogy még mindig magánál van eléggé ahhoz, hogy érezzen valamit.

Newt életben van. Elkapta a Kitörést, mellkason szúrták egy tőrrel, és életben van.

~~~~~~

Órákba telik neki, mire eloszlatja az agyára ülő ködöt annyira, hogy gondolkodni tudjon. És azonnal meg is bánja.

_Halott vagyok... Életben vagyok... Túléltem... Ők túlélték? Tudják, hogy én túléltem? Itt hagytak magamra? Én meghaltam. Ők meghaltak?_

Ugyanazok a gondolatok futottak a fejében körbe-körbe, megállás nélkül, rettegés a barátaiért és keserűség, hogy itt hagyták őt, és remény, hogy így, nélküle, nekik legalább sikerült elmenekülniük. Ezen érzelmek tekerik maguk alá és szorítják kis csomóba a gyomrát, amíg a - még mindig - vérző seb az oldalán még jobban fájni kezd, és visszarántja Newtot a jelenbe, ahol is Newt ráeszmél, hogy egy csoda, hogy még mindig nem vérzett el.

Felállni sokáig tart - túl sokáig. Mintha az örökkévalóság beletelt volna, mire lábra állt, és közben néhányszor el is ájult, legalább is neki valahogy így rémlik, de nem tud megbizonyosodni róla. Végre, mikor remegő lábaira tudja tenni a súlyát azonnal l is kapja az émelygés és talán még a tériszony is, de az élete semmi más, mint csodák sorozata, hiszen valahogyan sikerült talpon maradnia, akkor is, ha csak épphogy.

Fáradtnak érzi magát és lomhának, nehéznek, de a legfontosabb, hogy kimerültnek, mintha minden életeröjét kiszívták volna belőle. Vért, nagy részben, de energiát is. És nem tud nem gondolni arra, hogy milyen éhes.

~~~~~~

Mostanra már tudnia kellene, hogy a csodáknak mindig megvan az ára. És sokszor az valami olyasmi, amit az ember nem annyira szeretne megfizetni.

Keresztülbotorkálva az Utolsó Város utcáinak maradványain Newt megpróbál értelmet találni ebben az egész átkozott káoszban - hiszen, igaz ami igaz, ő visszatér a halálból. És hogyha ő meg tudta ezt tenni, mindegy, hogy hogyan csinálta, akkor talán másoknak is sikerülhetett. Megtörténhetett ez Chuckkal? Alby-val?

Ilyen kérdésekre gondolva, ami úgy kezdődik, hogy "Hogyan...?" megfájdul az agya, de a "Mi van, ha...?" kérdések még rosszabbak.

Nem sokára már egyáltalán nem gondolkodik.

~~~~~~

Ez nem az első holttest, ami mellett elsétál. A legtöbbjük csontvázakká égett vagy már rohad, néhányuk már több hetes. Nem szentel nekik több figyelmet, mint egy felületes pillantást, leellenőrizve, hogy nem Buggyantak e. Szóval nem tudja, hogy ez a hulla most miért különböző - talán mert ez még frissebb, maximum egy vagy két napja halott, még majdnem meleg. Talán azért, ahogyan meghalt, egy golyó a fejbe ahelyett, hogy darabokra tépte volna egy robbanás.

De Newt látja, érzi a szagát és hirtelen minden elönti az érzékeit a-

VÖRÖS.

És akkor hirtelen vált az alig állásból gyógyulásba a test mellé, és az utolsó pillanatokban csak a testet érzi, a fogai sajgását és a mindent elsöprő éhséget. Aztán lassan elhúzódik, gyorsan pislog, hogy kitisztítsa a látását, zihál - olyan ez, mintha a Kitörésnek veszítené el magát újra.

A szája íze olyan, mint a véré és a réznek és érzi, ahogyan a ragacsos vér csöpög az álláról.

Talán pánikrohama van.

Oké. Biztosan pánikrohama van.

Kint van egy utcán, ami tele van hullákkal, egy városban, amit darabjaira szaggatott a polgárháború, de ez nem számít. Önmaga köré fonja karjait és összegömbölyödik messze a testtől, és sír. Hangos, hosszú zokogások és jajveszékelés tör fel a szájából. Azt hitte, hogy túlélte a Kitörést - azt hitte, hogy elnézték, és talán tényleg immunis volt -, azt hitte, hogy csoda történt.

Micsoda barom volt. Az Univerzum sosem volt ilyen kedves. Talán még mindig ép eszénél van, de egy szörnyeteggé vált - hiszen mindezek után csak egy másodpercbe telt neki, hogy egy vérivó szörnyeteggé változzon.

Az íz még mindig ott lappang a szájában. Öklendezik, de a gyomra nem hajlandó visszadobni, ahogyan az idegtől remegő fiú teste készségesen tárolja a nehéz folyadékot. Az éhsége elcsendesül, az égető szomjúság elül, és ő csak arra képes, hogy még jobban összegömbölyödjön, még hangosabban sírjon, és azt kívánja, hogy bárcsak ne vétette volna el a szívét a tőr. 

A seb a mellkasán bezáródik.

~~~~~~

Az ég elsötétedik, és Newt pedig egy sötét sarokba vonszolja magát, kimerülten és már alig ébren az egész napos sírástól és a fejfájástól, amit a sírás okozott.

Senki sincs a közelben. A város hátborzongatóan csendes - még Buggyantak sincsenek sehol sem, hogy megtöltsék a csendet.

Csak ő, és a vér a nyelvén.

De legalább egyedül van, ami azt jelenti, hogy biztonságban van, vagy, hogy mindenki más biztonságban van tőle, akármelyik is az igazabb most már. Hátát a kemény falnak veti és felhajtja a kabátja gallérját - ami vérrel van bemocskolva, de még mindig jobb választás, mit megfagyni éjjel - és átengedi magát az álom nélküli alvásnak.

~~~~~~

Ezután elkezdi számolni a napokat, habár nagy részüket átalussza. Úgy veszi észre, hogy valamiért könnyebb nyitva tartania a szemeit későn este, mint nappal - az emlékei előbújnak a Buggyantakról, akik a Perzseltföld legsötétebb sarkaiban gyülekeztek, és Newt felmordult az orra alatt.

Nem mintha most már mondhatná, hogy akármivel is jobb náluk.

De ez nem töri össze, számolja a napokat, összeszedi lassan magát és tervezi a következő lépését.

Beletelik neki pár hétbe, hogy megértse ezt az új éhséget. Jobban olyan volt inkább, mint a szomj, tényleg, egy olyan, amit sosem lehet teljesen kielégíteni, és ha nem csillapítja, akkor átveszi felette a kontrollt. Egyik alkalommal egy mérföldre ébred fel az ideiglenes rejtekhelyéről, egy másik holttest felett térdelve, az arca pedig ázott a vérben. A test nem friss, hála a jó istennek, és a golyó, ami átfúródott a férfi koponyáján arról árulkodik, hogy a VSZTT elleni háború áldozata volt, nem a sajátja.

De lehetett volna a saját áldozata.

Szóval mikor a szomj már kezd elviselhetetlen lenni, akkor Newt elindult friss hullák után kutatni, követve a fegyverharcok és a robbanások hangjait, visszavonszolta a hullákat a rejtekhelyére és táplálkozott. Rossz társaság voltak és még rosszabb dekoráció, de még mindig jobb volt így, mint felébredni a város másik felén, nem is emlékezve arra, hogy hogyan került oda - mint amikor túl sokat ivott Gally holdfény italából - az utóíze ugyanaz volt, de legalább egy olyan helyen ébred fel miután megitta, amit felismer.

Hetek múlnak el, mikor tisztává vált, hogy a teste változik. A fogai nőttek, a szemfogai úgy fájtak, mint a szemét, és azon kapta magát, hogy folyamatosan rágcsál valamit, a kabátja gallérját kezdve a bőrszíjig, amit a kabátja zsebében talált. Az látása kiélesedik, egészen addig, amíg a legnagyobb sötétben is olyan tökéletesen lát, mint nappal, azonban a napfény meglehetősen bántja a szemét. Szerencsére nincs sok közvetlen napfény a városban még, a még mindig kavargó füst és porfelhők miatt, amik még mindig eltakarják az eget.

(Még mindig sántít. Micsoda egy szar Átváltozás. Még ettől sem tudja megszabadítani.)

Minél jobban megváltozik, annál inkább tisztában van vele, hogy nem maradhat örökké a városban. Összeszedi a bátorságát ahhoz, hogy... harapjon. Még annál is nehezebb, int amilyen gondolta, hogy lesz, hogy valamibe, ami emberi (morálisan nagyon zavaró) és halott (simán csak kifejezhetetlenül undorító) mélyessze a fogait. De éhes, és csak a jó Isten tudná, hogy mi történne, hogyha megvadulna az éhségtől a Perzseltföldön, így hát megembereli magát, és belemélyeszti a fogait a nő torkába, akit egy autóban talált, már félig elégve.

A helyből árad a halál és a kín hangulata, és az Newtot magát is elzsibbasztja. Az utcák vérben áznak, még itt is, messze az összecsapások központjától, és ez már önmagban túl sok Newtnak. Csak hátra akarja hagyni ezt az egész rohadt mizériát.

Szóval táplálkozik, és reméli, hogy az éjszakái ugyanolyan álommentesek lesznek, mint az elmúlt hetekben voltak. Nem is merte elképzelni, micsoda rémálmai lennének, ha egy pillanatra is végig gondolná, hogy mi is történik vele.

~~~~~~

Újabb csoda, hogy talál egy még mindig működő autót a város külső területén. Nem gondolkozik sokat rajta, beugrik a kormány mögé és beindítja a gyújtást. Mindene ami van, azok a ruhák a testén és a tőr a combjához kötözve, ami megtisztított a saját vérétől, amennyire csak tudott. Nincs élelme vagy vize, de nem is érdekli. Vagy belehal az éhségbe, vagy túlélő lesz, és most már nem tudja eldönteni, melyiket részesítené előnyben. 

És megint, nem nagyon gondol végig semmit. Nem gondol arra, hogy mennyivel jobb lenne, ha itt lenne vele Thomas vagy Minho - ők tudnák, hogy mit kell tenni. Ők tudnának neki segíteni, vagy véget vetnének a szenvedéseinek, bármelyiket is tartanák helyesebbnek.

De nem gondolja végig, ahogyan lenyomja a gázpedált. Nem gondol semmire.

Nincs sehova menni, így egy helyre tud csak gondolni - a helyre, ami az elmúlt hat hónapban az otthonuk volt. Nem tudja, mit fog tenni, ha nem találja őket ott, vagy még rosszabb, ha igen. Nem akarja, hogy így lássák őt, nem akarja veszélybe sodorni őket, de fél és egyedül van, és ez a hely az egyetlen ötlete jelen pillanatban.

A Buggyantakkal teli átjárón nyaktörő sebességgel száguld keresztül, bele az öntudatlan élőhalottak tömegébe, akik észüket vesztve vetik magukat az autóra és a kerekei alá, de Newtnak valami csoda folytán sikerült úgy kormányoznia az autót, hogy ne boruljon fel, és átjut épségben.

A tábor üres, vagy legalább is annak tűnik.

Addigra már nem tud semmi másra gondolni, mint a szomjra és a korgó gyomrára, ami most egy nagyon szívesen fogadott figyelemelterelés a kétségeitől és a félelemeitől.

Egyedül lenni a Perzseltföldön a legjobb módja annak, hogy megőrüljön az ember, és bár ez a hajó már szinte biztos, hogy elúszott, Newt most döbben rá, hogy a valóságban is valószínűleg már elúszott az a bizonyos hajó, és a többiek eljutottak a Menedékbe, hiszen nem látja már a hajó közel a parthoz horgonyozni.

Ez azt jelenti, hogy elegen maradtak életben ahhoz, hogy elhajózzanak. Ez nagyon jó.

Ami azt jelenti, hogy hátra hagyták őt. Ezzel kapcsolatban eléggé vegyes érzései voltak - főleg az ésszerűtlen elárultság érzése.

Habár hamar nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy a tábor nem olyan elhagyatott, mint amilyennek tűnt. Persze, hogy már valaki beköltözött oda, amit a többiek üresen hagytak - hiszen tökéletes rejtekhely volt, hiszen olyannak építették és tervezték.

Egy része még nem is tudott mérges lenni az öregúrra, aki egy shotgun-nal fenyegette meg. Óvatosnak kellett lennie, hogyha eddig túlélt egyedül a Perzseltföldön, és az első dolog, amit az ember itt megtanul az az, hogy soha ne bízz az idegenekben. Logikus és ez csak egy félreértés. De az idős férfi szerencsétlenségére Newt éhes volt.

Newt nem is érzett már bűntudatot, ahogyan visszahúzódott az első áldozatától - az első prédájától, mert nem most ölt először, nyilván nem. Talán ezért csak egy mély szomorúságot érez, amikor felébred, a gyomra tele friss vérrel - egy kicsit a férfiért olt szomorú, hiszen ő is ugyanolyan ártatlan volt, mint mindenki más a Perzseltföldön, és nagyobb részben magáért, hiszen napról napra még mélyebbre süllyedt és borzasztóbb szörnnyé vált.

De legalább már nem volt éhes többé. Igazából, első alkalommal most, mióta felébredt érezte azt, hogy jóllakott - majdnem mér túlságosan is. Hogy miket nem tesz az emberrel egy teljes étkezés...

Most, hogy nem zavarja tovább már az éhség, már képes félretenni a bűntudatot, a fájdalmat, az egyenlő mennyiségben jelenlévő _"Thomas"_ és a _"Mindenki jobban járt volna, ha meghalsz"_ kórusát, a borzalmas érzelmeket az agya hátuljába tuszkolni, és tervezni kezd. Talál egy iránytűt a halott férfi zsebében. A kis eszköz látott már szebb napokat, de még működik. Most már csak egy hajóra van szüksége.

Hetekbe telik, amíg összetákol valamit, amit egyáltalán jó indulattal tengerre ereszthetőnek minősít. Mire elkészül megint éhes, persze, de nem annyira, mint amennyire számított rá, hogy éhes lesz, miután ilyen hosszú ideig nem evett. Szóval akkor legalább már azt tudja, hogy a friss vér a legjobb opció számára ezek szerint.

De tudatában van, hogy hogyha elér oda, ahova akar, akkor nem engedheti meg magának, hogy ki legyen éhezve, és rátámadjon valakire. Vadásznia kellett, friss vérrel kellett magát feltöltenie, hogy kitartson addig, ameddig csak lehet.

A Perzseltföldön már csak néhány állat van, az emberek messze többségben vannak, de vannak még halak is, és Newt kipróbálja, milyen a halvér, hátha elélhet rajta a tengeren.

Úgy tűnik a halvérnek van a lehető legundorítóbb íze, amit csak valami kóstolt, de elég ahhoz, hogy megtöltse a hasát, és elnyomja a vágyat, hogy felzabálja az első embert, akit meglát.

Az éhség kaparja a gyomrát, de nem égeti, és Newt felül a csónakra, amit ő nagyzolva hajónak hív, beállítja a vitorlákat a Menedék irányába, és reménykedik. Eleget hallotta Vince-et beszélni róla, hogy valószínűleg jól lőjje be az irányt. Vagy talán belefullad a tengerbe, és így fog végződni a történet.

Így vagy úgy, legalább a problémai egy része biztosan megoldódik.

~~~~~~

Thomas olyan sok időt tölt azzal, hogy a látóhatárt kémleli, gondolataiba merülve mélyen és a megbánásba, így nem csoda, hogy ő veszi először észre - ő veszi észre _őt_. 

\- Hajó érkezik! - ordít, ahogyan rohanni kezd a sátrak között, és a többiek sietve ugrálnak ki az útjából. Kikapja Minho kezéből a távcsövet, belenéz majd szó nélkül vissza is adja neki, ahogyan a szemei soha nem hagyják el a kis tutajt, amit hánykolnak a hullámok.

Egy emberi alak fekszik rajta, koszos szőke hajjal és a ruhái vérrel vannak borítva.

\- Egy túlélő? - kérdezi Minho meglepődve.

\- Igen, de hogy talált meg minket? - kérdezi Gally, ahogyan elveszi szemétől a maga távcsövét.

Thomashoz fordulnak, aki még mindig csendben áll. És ekkor, egy szó nélkül sprintelni kezd a part felé, beleugrik a vízbe és úszni kezd a csónak felé.

Tipikus.

Mire odaérnek hozzá Thomas meredten bámul az öntudatlan idegenre, csípőig állva a vízben.

\- Életben van?

Thomas megrázza a fejét, de nem nemlegesen - inkább úgy, mintha megpróbálná kitisztítani a fejét, mintha megpróbálná felrázni magát egy álomból.

Délután három van, alig van bármi szél is, és csak ezért hallják, mikor sokkoltan ennyit suttog:

\- Ez Newt.

~~~~~~

Newt sötétségre és éhségre ébred fel. Ez nem valami meglepő. Így telt az élete már több mint egy hónapja. Ami meglepetés, az az, hogy nem mozog alatta a talaj - még akkor sem, mikor kissé hibáztatni kezdi a testét, hogy tesztelje a helyzetet, és a felület, amin fekszik nem mozog vagy ringatózik.

Földet ért hát akkor, végre?

Fogait összeszorítva, hogy leküzdje az égető szomját majd kinyitja a szemét, és meglátja maga felett a mennyezetet.

Baszki, megcsinálta! Megcsinálta.

A megvilágosodás olyan hirtelen tör rá, hogy örömében gyorsan felül. A hirtelen mozdulat zavarhatja a súlyt, ami a lábán hever, amit csak most vesz észre - éppen időben veszi észre ahhoz, ahogy lássa Thomast gyorsan felülni, felmordulva szemét dörzsölgetni.

\- Mi t... - kérdezi kábán, de hirtelen kitisztulnak a szemei, mikor meglátja, hogy Newt felébredt. - Newt!

Úgy tűnik nem találja a szavait, mintha túl sok mindent akart volna mondani egyszerre és nem tudta, melyikkel kezdje. Newt meg tud tippelni párat: hogyan élted túl, immunis vagy, hogy találtál meg minket.

Nem ad időt Thomasnak, hogy összeszedje magát.

\- Thomas - zihál Newt és a teste bizsereg a megkönnyebbüléstől. A rettegés és a bűntudat most az agya hátuljába szorulnak, majdnem mégis szűnnek létezni, érzi, ahogyan a fogai elakadnak az alsó ajkában, ami még mindig sikerül neki annak ellenére, hogy hónapokat töltött már velük a szájában. - Tommy - mondja, ahogyan megpróbálja kifejezni minden egyes érzelmét ezzel az egy szóval.

Thomas ismét kinyitja a száját, úgy néz ki, mint aki egyszerre akar elrepülni a boldogságtól és állt egy idegösszeroppanás szélén. És Newt azt gondolja: Egyszer majdnem elvesztettelek már. Soha többé. A kérdések várhatnak. Ez nem.

Thomas már dől előre, így Newt nem mozdul előre, csak megragadja a fiú pólójának nyakát és magához rántja őt, ajkait pedig hevesen csapódnak össze. Valami csoda folytán - újabb a hosszú listából - sikerül úgy megcsókolnia a fiút, hogy nem vágja meg őt a fogaival, amiért kifejezetten hálás.

Lassan Newt visszahúzódik, csak néhány centire Thomastól, csak hogy levegőt vegyenek, és vigyorog Thomas sokkolt arcán. - Tommy - suttogja újra, szelídebben ezúttal. - Nem tudod elképzelni, hogy ezt már milyen rég óta vágytam.

\- Newt... - Thomas összeráncolja a szemöldökét, de nem mozdul hátrébb, még a kezeit is Newt vállaira fekteti. - Én-Hogyan? A karjaimban haltál meg, nem lélegeztél, hog-

Newt Thomas nyakára fekteti a kezeit, és olyan béke szállja meg, amit talán még soha nem érzett. A testét elhagyja minden feszültség, és most, hosszú idő után először úgy érzi, most már nem kell tovább futnia. Hazaért, és most végre lesz ideje kilihegni magát és békére lelhet. Sokáig tartott, de hazaért.

\- Hosszú történet - mondta, lágyan mosolyogva Thomasra. A fekete hajú fiú kissé rémületére a mosoly tovább szélesedik ahogyan felfedi fogait, és a szerelme szemeiben egyre növő értetlenséget látni talán élvezetesebb számára, mint lennie kellene. - És attól félek, hogy nem egy boldog történet.

\- Bökd meg, Newt - mondta Thomas felrázva a sokkból és ragyogó szemekkel bámult szerelmére. - Itt vagy. Velünk. Velem. Ez már pont elég boldogság a történetedbe.


End file.
